New Comics Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Ranger Bob * Ranger Jed Riley Antagonists: * gang of rustlers Other Characters: * Johnny * Jane Locations: * | Synopsis1 = Jane and Johnny tell their story to the Rangers, when Johnny sees someone listening outside the window. Ranger Bob investigates, but doesn't see anyone. Captain Jim decides to ride out to investigate further, leaving Bob in command. Meanwhile, one of the rustlers was indeed listening, and he tells the gang that the kids were talking. They decide on a new target, the Circle Bar Z ranch, but when one of them gets cold feet, he is killed. Coincidentally, Bob takes the kids out riding to the Circle Bar Z, and hears the shot. When the three of them investigate, they are ambushed by the rustlers' tail guard, but Captain Jim takes him out in the nick of time. Jim, Bob, and the kids continue to the cabin, finding Bob's line rider, Jed Riley, wounded. Jim decides to go in pursuit alone, ordering Bob to take the others back to town. But as Bob's group is riding back, a gunshot frightens Johnny's pony. | StoryTitle2 = Don Coyote: "Human Ladder Collapsing" | Writer2_1 = Bill Patrick | Penciler2_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker2_1 = Bill Patrick | Synopsis2 = Don Coyote pokes fun at Hash's slingshot skills, but it comes back to haunt him in the end. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler3_1 = Sven Elven | Inker3_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle3 = Captain Quick: "Episode Seven" | Synopsis3 = In the harbor at Cadiz, at night, swimming away from the Spanish ship, Quick dives underwater to make himself less of a target. After an hour, the rowboat crews, unable to find him, believe him dead, and report this to Captain Rodriguez. But Quick does make it to shore, and skulks through the streets of Cadiz. After an encounter with a policeman, he makes it to the home of his friend Pierre DuFoe, an expatriated Frenchman. DuFoe agrees to help Quick against the Inquisition. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marjorie Barlow Antagonists: * Captain Rodriguez * Spanish Crewa * Spanish Police Other Characters: * Pierre Dufoe Locations: * Cadiz, , 1587 Vessels: * many Spanish ships | StoryTitle4 = Dale Daring: "The Drew Mystery, Part 5" | Synopsis4 = The hermit leads Dale and Dave to his home, and introduces them to his pets, a tiger and an ape. However, another surprise awaits Dale and Dave when the hermit introduces his third guest. | Writer4_1 = Dick Ryan | Penciler4_1 = Dick Ryan | Inker4_1 = Dick Ryan | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dick Sparks Other Characters: * Hermit Animals: * tiger * ape | StoryTitle5 = King Arthur: "Part Six" | Synopsis5 = | Writer5_1 = Rafael Astarita | Penciler5_1 = Rafael Astarita | Inker5_1 = Rafael Astarita | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle6 = Blood Pearls, Part 1 | Synopsis6 = | Writer6_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler6_1 = Munson Paddock | Inker6_1 = Munson Paddock | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Dato Penang | StoryTitle7 = Maginnis of the Mounties: "The St. Pierre Mystery, Part 5" | Synopsis7 = | Writer7_1 = Richard Matheson | Penciler7_1 = Richard Matheson | Inker7_1 = Richard Matheson | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Major Hall Antagonists: * three gunmen Other Characters: * Old Man Dubois * Yvonne Dubois Locations: * ** the St. Pierre Country ** St. Pierre River | StoryTitle8 = Cap'n Spinniker: "Heading South, Part 5" | Synopsis8 = | Writer8_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler8_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker8_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Captain Sternpipe | StoryTitle9 = She: "Episode 3" | Synopsis9 = Two lions are swimming toward the open lifeboat, at night, on the river in eastern Africa. Leo shoots the female, and the male is attacked by a crocodile. The beasts fight savagely until both are dead. Horace, Leo, Job, and Mahomed toil their way upriver for many days, then one night their camp is raided, and all four are captured, by a platoon of native spearmen. The prisoners are marched farther inland. | Writer9_1 = H. Rider Haggard | Writer9_2 = Sven Elven | Penciler9_1 = Sven Elven | Inker9_1 = Sven Elven | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Horace Holly * Leo Vincey Supporting Characters: * Job * Mahomed Animals: * Lions * Crocodile Other Characters: * She's tribal spearmen (not yet identified) Locations: * Eastern Coastal Vessels: * Dhow's Whaleboat | StoryTitle10 = Steve Conrad: "On Dolorosa Isle, Part 4" | Synopsis10 = | Writer10_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler10_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker10_1 = Creig Flessel | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Myra Rutherford Other Characters: * Keith Roland * Sam Locations: * South ** , off the coast of Chile | StoryTitle11 = Castaway Island: "Episode 7" | Synopsis11 = | Writer11_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler11_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker11_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Dougal MacDougal Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Blackface ** henchmen Other Characters: * Sally * Jim Shark, yachtsman Vehicles: * yacht | Writer12_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler12_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker12_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle12 = Golden Dragon: "Episode 3" | Synopsis12 = The freight train that Ian, Ken, and Lefty are riding across the Gobi Desert, is blockaded and attacked by Torgadoff and his Mongols. The Americans have tommy guns, and the Mongols are repelled. The train reaches Kuei-Hua, and the cargo of guns and ammunition is transferred to a caravan of camels. Out in the hills they encounter another party of Mongols, pursuing a lone rider. Ian shoots the squad's leader, and the rest retreat. The rescued rider turns out to be Doris Willis, daughter of the man for whom they are delivering the weapons. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * Ken Cockerill * Pan Chi-Lou Supporting Characters: * Doris Willis * Red Reilly * Don Walker * Lefty Murphy * Bob Campbell * Sandy Campbell Antagonists: * Dragon Priests * Torgadoff ** his Mongol killers Locations: * ** Gobi Desert ** Kuei-Hua | StoryTitle13 = 17-20 On the Black, Part 8 | Synopsis13 = | Writer13_1 = Billy Weston | Penciler13_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker13_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kim Antagonists: * Frog Morton * Alverido Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kim Antagonists: * Frog Morton * Alverido Locations: * Benito Bahia harbor | StoryTitle14 = Slim and Tex | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Penciler14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Inker14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * * | Writer15_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler15_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker15_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle15 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 4" | Synopsis15 = Deep in the jungles of Northern India, outside the Temple of the Jungle Goddess, Sandor halts, challenged by a voice from atop the temple. He sends Elaka ahead to rejoin their pack, and Agra the lion wanders away. The voice now comes from inside the temple, bidding Sandor to enter. Inside the temple he meets Rajah Maharajah's Witch Doctor, who reveals that he knows who Sandor really is, and that his Witch Doctor get-up is just a disguise. He's about to reveal a third thing when they are interrupted by approaching footsteps. The Witch Doctor shows Sandor a secret passageway out of the throne room; it leads him down some stairs and into a low, vaulted passageway. At the end of it he encounters a swordsman, lifts him overhead and hurls him to the floor, then races outside into a courtyard, only to meet an onrushing horde of Rajah Maharajah's spearmen. | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * pack of wild dogs: Elaka, others * Agra, lion Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah ** his many spearmen ** his witch-doctor Locations: * Northern ** Lost Civilization *** Temple of the Jungle Goddess | StoryTitle16 = Cal 'n' Alec: "Pancho the Bandit" | Synopsis16 = | Writer16_1 = Bill Patrick | Penciler16_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker16_1 = Bill Patrick | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Pancho | StoryTitle17 = Ray and Gail : "The Secret Cruise, Part 6" | Synopsis17 = | Writer17_1 = Clem Gretter | Penciler17_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker17_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Bill Gewgaw * Sir Ghaut Other Characters: * Willie Gewgaw * Joe * Aunt Millie | StoryTitle18 = A Tale of Two Cities: "Episode Five" | Synopsis18 = | Writer18_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer18_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler18_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker18_1 = Merna Gamble | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette | StoryTitle19 = Vikings: "Episode 8" | Synopsis19 = | Writer19_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler19_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Inker19_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ivar's fleet Antagonists: * Djorg, chief ** Bear-Sark clan * Locations: * ** | Writer20_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler20_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker20_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle20 = Federal Men: "The Invisible Empire, Part 5 of 7" | Synopsis20 = At Federal Men Headquarters, in a secret conference, Steve Carson pitches his theory, that the recent submarine attack on the president and the looting raid on the capital are connected, and have a common origin. Meanwhile an unmarked autogyro flies into the city, and drops a bomb on the Plymouth Bridge, destroying it. Agents Carson and Ventor speed to an airfield and commandeer an armed airplane. They attack the autogyro, but in turn are attacked by a third aircraft, an antique-style biplane, armed with an advanced bolt-shooting weapon. It shoots one wing off the Federal Men's plane, forcing Steve and Ralph to bail out. The plane remains in the area, searching for them, but eventually leaves. At Federal Men HQ, Steve and Ralph learn the location of a powerful unlicensed radio transmitter, and immediately raid an apparently empty warehouse. They find an enemy agent operating some radio equipment, tie him up, and stuff him in a closet. A call comes in, with some cryptic instructions, but their eavesdropping is interrupted by the abrupt entrance of an armed young woman. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Ralph Ventor Antagonists: * (not named until Part 6) ** Radio Operator 4K-11 Other Characters: * Young Gunwoman (Jean Dennis, not yet named) Locations: * ** Federal Men Headquarters ** Plymouth Bridge ** Warehouse Radio Station Vehicles: * unmarked autogyro * commandeered speedplane * unmarked biplane, w/ advanced weapons | Notes = * Published by National Allied Newspaper Syndicate, Inc. * First issue for Blood Pearls by Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson and Munson Paddock. * After this issue's episode, Dale Daring disappears until , where a new continuing story begins. It is not clear where or whether the cliff-hanger, at this episode's end, is resolved. Also last issue for Dick Ryan on story and art. * In this issue's episode of Federal Men, the very large, suspension type, Plymouth Bridge is bombed. In Earth-Two geography, this bridge is in the same city as Federal Men Headquarters. In our world, Washington, D.C. doesn't have a bridge like that. * Last issue for King Arthur by Rafael Astarita. ** King Arthur appears next in . * Also appearing in this issue of New Comics were: ** Andy Handy, by Leo O'Mealia ** Chikko Chakko, by Ellis Edwards ** Famous Poems Illustrated: "Barbara Frietche" by John Greenleaf Whittier, by Henry Kiefer ** Goofo The Great, by Alger ** It's a Dern Lie: "Hornet Stung Hoe Handle" by Bill Patrick ** Jungle-town by Dick Ryan ** "Magic" (text article), by Andrini the Great, illustrated by Russell Cole ** Ol' Oz Bopp: "A Lesson In English", by Alger ** The Story of Tartans (illustrated history) by Henry Kiefer ** Vacation Days (one-panel gags) by Whitney Ellsworth ** "Worth-while Films to Watch For" (text article) by I.W. Magovern | Trivia = * Russell Cole signed his Goofo the Great and Ol' Oz Bopp strips as "Alger". * Richard Matheson signed his Maginnis of the Mounties story as "Babe Mather". | Recommended = | Links = }}